jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Park: The Animated Movie
'''Jurassic Park: The Animated Movie '''is a 2002 animated film based on the Jurassic Park franchise. Plot 12-year-old Elizabeth Quincy always visits the island of Isla Nublar, home of Jurassic Park where her parents, Cameron and Geri Quincy work. She also has a teenage sister named Lizzie, a little cave person boy from Isla Nublar who Elizabeth's family found, named Rickie and adopted, and a Chasmosaurus who Elizabeth raised as a pet in the InGen Labs and named Chasie. Elizabeth traveled all over the island seeing her dad host a nature show about Jurassic Park's dinosaurs and her mom shoots it. And one day, something amazing happened to Elizabeth. She freed a teenage Parasaurolophus from a Dino trap which was really a Shaman, and as a thank you for rescuing him, he granted Elizabeth the power to talk to the dinosaurs. It's a cool ability, but she had to keep it a secret. One day, Elizabeth plays with a family of Oviraptors in the Isla Nublar Valley after being left in charge of the babies by their mother, Olivia. When Elizabeth strays far from the Oviraptors' home, one of the baby Oviraptors, Jimmy, is kidnapped by poachers. Elizabeth is determined to save the Oviraptor, which prompts her grandmother Allison to bring her to a boarding school in London on the mainland for her safety. Upon arriving, Elizabeth discovers that her pet Chasmosaurus, Chasie, stowed away in her suitcase. He attempts to blend in but gets both him and Elizabeth in trouble. After having a dream in which the Dinosaur Shaman tells her to save Jimmy, Elizabeth and Chasie return to Isla Nublar. While taking a monorail from the Jurassic Park Airport, they encounter an injured Triceratops, who was shot at the river by the same poachers who kidnapped Jimmy. They save the Triceratops with the help of veterinarians Doris and Mandrel Tucker. Meanwhile, Elizabeth's older sister Lizzie is left alone with her feral adoptive younger brother Rickie at their RV, while their parents, Cameron and Geri, go to film a solar eclipse at Brachio Valley. Elizabeth returns to the RV for supplies; after a small confrontation, Lizzie pursues her, Chasie and Rickie. Allison and her husband, Drake Matter, meet up with Cameron and Geri to inform them of Elizabeth's escape, and they also begin searching for Elizabeth. Chasie, Elizabeth, and Rickie meet a Pachycephalosaurus who mentions seeing people setting up a fence across Brachio Valley. Then, they run into the Tuckers again. Elizabeth concludes that the poachers are targeting the Brachiosaurus herd traveling through the valley. Later, the trio finds Jimmy in the Tuckers' RV, exposing their true nature as poachers. The Tuckers capture them and reveal the fence is electrified. Meanwhile, Lizzie meets a local boy named Doko, who is sent by his village elders (who lived on Isla Nublar ever since before the Jurassic Park Theme Park was built) to assist her. The two reach the Tuckers' RV, but Lizzie is held hostage by Mandrel after she reveals she is Elizabeth's sister. When Mandrel threatens to kill Lizzie if Elizabeth doesn't tell him how she found out their plan, Elizabeth admits it was because of her ability to talk to the dinosaurs. A storm comes and takes away Elizabeth's powers while the Tuckers flee. They reach Brachio Valley in time to see the Brachiosaurus herd heading for the electric fence. When Elizabeth becomes doubtful of herself, Lizzie reminds her that she has been helping animals long before gaining her powers, restoring her confidence. The Tuckers riding a helicopter, order their men to set off explosives, forcing the Brachiosauruses to charge toward the fence. Elizabeth triggers the fence's electricity prematurely, causing the herd to stop temporarily, and then convinces the lead Brachiosaurus to turn around. Infuriated, Mandrel grabs Elizabeth and throws her into a river. He then attempts to shoot the Brachiosauruses, but they pull the Tuckers' helicopter out of the air and destroy it. They survive but are arrested by cops soon after. Elizabeth is saved by the Dinosaur Shaman, who tells her she saved the Brachiosauruses using her heart. As a reward, he gives her back her powers. Elizabeth reunites with her family, who decide not to send her back to boarding school, while Doko returns to his village, keeping Lizzie's watch as a memento. The Quincys return to the Isla Nublar Valley, where Elizabeth reunites Jimmy with his family. Lizzie is angered when Elizabeth tells her that she will turn into a Dodo Bird if she reveals her secret, and in the process frightens a group of Dodo Birds Cameron and Geri are filming. One of them activates the radio, which plays music that the Quincys and the Dodo Birds dance to.Category:Movies